La Dimensión de las Cosas Perdidas
by Mariuki-chan
Summary: Fubuki trabaja diariamente en una dimensión especializada en las cosas perdida. en el que cualquiera puede ir a recuperar sus cosas. Un día un chico llega al lugar; la pregunta es encontrara lo que quiere? Kazemaru x Endo Fubuki x Goenji


_**N.A:**_******Esta historia ya fue publicada en Mundo yaoi, tenia algunos errores así que esta es la versión ya corregida; o por lo menos un poco más corregida jeje. Es un Endo x Kazemaru y Goenji x Fubuki, por lo tanto es yaoi (relación hombre con hombre), si no es de tu agrado el tema favor de no continuar la lectura, aunque se aceptan comentarios de todo tipo. - Si son anónimos también =D**

**Así que sin más ni menos: disfruten este corto escrito:**

* * *

Era un día normal y tranquilo en la dimensión de las cosas perdidas. Un chico peli plata se encontraba muy aburrido. Sus finos labios se movían en un bostezo, su codo apoyado en el recibidor y su cabeza reposaba sobre su mano. Solo un bostezo seguido de otro fundiéndose con el ruido de los móviles de aire al ser golpeados por la leve corriente daba melodía al lugar.

Se vio una sombra. El chico de cabello plateado que respondía al nombre de Shiro Fubuki, subió suavemente la cabeza y se encontró con un chico peli azul, de ojos rojos, desacomodado todo el lugar.

-¿ Dónde esta? ¡¿ Dónde?! -dijo el chico al cual Shirou consideraba un desconocido.

-¡Q...qué hace? -dijo alarmado al ver como lamparas, llaves y fotos volaban por los aires.

El desconocido no respondió solo siguió destruyendo el lugar.

-¡Pare, por favor! ¿Puedo ayudarle?- Shiro estaba asustado y fastidiado solo podía pensar en cuanto tardo acomodando el lugar.

-Hmm...- los ojos del desconocido se clavaron en la persona que había hablado.

Shirou, ademas de notar que el cabello azulado del individuo le cubría el ojo izquierdo, noto que su otro ojo estaba inundado de una tristeza profunda.

-¿Necesita ayuda? -volvió a preguntar Fubuki.

-Tal vez. ¡Vine de muy lejos a buscar mi felicidad y no me ire sin ella!- dijo con determinación.

A Fubuki casi le da un tic en el ojo, de no ser porque es muy calmado. En cambio, solo soltó una carcajada.

-¡¿De que se ríe?! -dijo molesto.

-Primeramente soy Shirou Fubuki, un placer. -dijo sonriente-Si usted busca su felicidad me temo que no la encontrara en este cuarto. Por favor sigame.-dijo haciendo un ademan con la mano para que lo siguiera.

Salio detrás del mostrador y se dirigio a una puerta.

-¿No viene?-

-Si, claro. Por cierto soy Ichirouta Kazemaru.-

Fubuki abrió con cuidado la puerta y lo que vio dentro dejo a Kazemaru sorprendido.

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto incrédulo ante lo que que veía.

-Aquí guardamos los sentimientos perdidos.-

Kazemaru se quedo viendo los estantes color marrón , donde habia una gran variedad de frascos de diferentes formas, tamaños y colores.

-Pero no entiendo muy bien esto de los sentimientos.-

-Mira-dijo apuntando a un frasco- Estos son los sentimientos perdidos por las personas, cada uno tiene una etiqueta con el nombre de la persona y el sentimiento.-

-Yo no tengo mi felicidad pero alguna vez la tuve, como sea. Entonces ¿Los sentimientos si se pueden perder y meter en frascos? Yo pensé que me meterían a una maquina y ¡PUF! al decir eso hiso un puchero que ocasiono que Fubuki se tapara la boca para no reír-y luego ya estaría de nuevo con mi felicidad.-

-No es tan fácil. Sobre te pregunta-Fubuki tomo aire y prosiguió.- Algunos pierden algún sentimiento por completo. Otros, lo conservan, mas no tan fuerte como antes -Fubuki apunto hacia un frasco.-Ahora si te refieres a si uno puede puede tomar un sentimiento y ponerle en un frasco así como así, la respuesta seria no, pero, al perder un sentimiento naturalmente, la respuesta cambiara a si.

-Oh-Kazemaru tomo el frasco que Fubuki señalaba-Que demo...-sin terminar soltó el frasco. Fubuki rápidamente lo atrapo para que no se fuese a romper.

-¿Qué paso?-dijo con completa tranquilidad.

-Esa cosa cambio de color.-

-Bueno también, hay veces que repentinamente un sentimiento cambia-dijo mirando al frasco- o también se puede recuperar o perderle totalmente.-Al ver que Kazemaru no articulaba palabra, prosigo -Entonces si gustas. Puedes buscar tu felicidad aquí pero te advierto que a veces...-Fubuki paro de hablar y volteo la cabeza para ver a Ichirouta ya no le ponía atención y movía de aquí para allá los frascos. Soltó un suspiro y sin que Kazemaru lo notara tomo algo del estante donde se encontraban los frascos y se retiro rápidamente de la habitación. Al llegar, soltó un suspiro más largo que el anterior al ver el desastre que había. Así que volvió a dirigirse a la habitación donde se encontraba Kazemaru. No quería que ahí también pasara algo parecido.-¿Cómo vas?-

-Mal aquí no hay nada.-

-Te equivocas, aquí hay sentimientos y...-

-Lo se, pero no esta mi felicidad-dijo interrumpiendo a Fubuki.

-Tal vez eso sea porque tu todavía conservas tu felicidad -dijo Fubuki.

Ichirouta no contesto pero esbozo una sonrisa fingida-Si como no-

Fubuki se acerco despacio a ayudarle a buscar cuando oyó un ruido.

-Ya vuelvo-dijo saliendo nuevamente de la habitación.

Ahí había un hombre de cabellos cafeces, ojos de la misma tonalidad y una bandoleta anaranjada en su cabeza, cubriéndole la mayoría de su cabellera y vestía casualmente.

-¿Necesita algo?-pregunto viendo como el hombre estaba algo asustado.

-¿No ha visto a un niño pequeño...

Fubuki sonrió-Disculpe la intromisión, pero no necesita describirle, acompáñeme.

-Claro. Soy Mamoru Endo.- dijo mientras seguía a Fubuki.

-Shirou Fubuki, un gusto- dijo mientras habría la puerta donde se encontraba Kazemaru-

Kazemaru, ni se inmuto de las nuevas presencias en la habitación y siguió con lo suyo.

Fubuki jalo suavemente la manga de Endo, haciéndole notar que ahí no era donde estaba el niño. Endo salio de su ensoñación con el peli azul y siguio a Fubuki.

-Aquí-dijo Fubuki mientras habria una puerta que se encontraba al fondo del lado contrario por el que habían entrado-Puede estar lo que buscas.-

En la habitación había aproximadamente 20 niños jugando tranquilamente o durmiendo.

-Buenos tardes, Fubuki-san-dijeron dos de los niños que estaban ahí. A lo que los otros niños que se encontraban despiertos los imitaron en el saludo.

-Buenas tardes niños-dijo con una sonrisa Fubuki- Aquí debe estar-dijo dirigiéndose a Endo.

-No esta aquí-dijo Endo asustado mientras veía a los niños.

En eso Fubuki oyó un ruido, lo que identifico como un celular y por reflejo volteo a ver a Endo contestarlo y salir a paso apresurado de la habitación. Llegando nuevamente a la primera habitación.

Endo rió suavemente y se giro para ver a Fubuki.

-Disculpe haberle hecho perder el tiempo, resulta que Tsurugi no estaba perdido.-A Endo le caía muy bien Fubuki así que se le ocurrió contarle lo que había pasado con Tsurugi, de paso también mataba el tiempo, pero no puedo ya que el chico que había visto anteriormente entro furioso a la habitación.

-Ya vi todos los malditos frascos y no esta mi nombre en ninguno de ellos.

-Tal ves sea porque no ha perdido su felicidad.

-No seas estúpido y cállate-dijo Kazemaru más molesto ante aquella acusación.

-Disculpen la intromisión-dijo Endo acercándose un poco más al par y tomo a Kazemaru del brazo, sin hacer mucha presión.

-No deberías hablare así a Fubuki.

-¿Quien rayos eres para decirme que hacer?-dijo Ichirouta aún más molesto por ese hombre.

-Alguien a quien le gustaría devolverle la felicidad-inquirio Endo con una sonrisa picara.

-Y dime. ¿Cómo?-pregunto Kazemaru con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas.

-A veces el café puede traerle buenos recuerdos, ó crear unos nuevos-al terminar de decir esto Endo le guiño el ojo.

-Y. ¿Sí no me gusta el café?-dijo Kazemaru con un sonrojo en aumento.

-Yo haré que te guste-dijo Endo jalandolo del brazo. Abrió un portal y jalo a Kazemaru dentro de el.

Fubuki solo atino a soltar un bufido. Fue por una escoba para limpiar el desastre de la mañana. Aún no podía creer que ya fuera de noche. Empezó a barrer y a acomodar las cosas.

-Buuu-dijo alguien que habia abrazado a Fubuki por la espalda.

Fubuki se dio vuelta para ver a la persona que habia hecho esta acción-Atsuya-dijo extrañado al ver a su hermano a ¿Esta hora?, simplemente no sabia que hora era, pero ¿Era temprano? ¿Qué no?

-Sipip el mismo en persona.-

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-A esta hora comienza mi turno-dijo señalando un reloj.

-A es cierto, ya le di comida a los niños, y alimente a las mascotas, pero me falta terminar de limpiar esta sala.-dijo Fubuki-¡Goenji!-dijo volteando a ver al hombre que se encontraba detrás de su hermano.

-Hola Shi-chan-Dijo el aludido.

Fubuki no contesto solo camino hacia el.-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Vine por ti, también a acompañar a tu hermano y a sacar a este lindo chico a pasear-dijo mirando hacia sus brazos.

-Oh, cierto, no te había visto-dijo bajando la mirada hacia los brazos de Goenji, donde reposaba cómodamente un bebe. Fubuki estiro sus brazos y lo tomo.

-¿Me extrañaste? ¿Extrañaste a papa?-dijo Fubuki mientras destapaba un poco la manta que cubría su pequeño cuerpo, dejando al descubierto su poco cabello platinado y sus ojos negros que se cerraron rápidamente con la luz de la habitación.

-Yo diria que sí. Estuvo muy inquieto y mira en cuanto estuvo contigo se calmo.

-Me quiere más a mi-dijo Fubuki, riendo suavemente.

-Bueno, ya nos vamos Atsuya.

-Claro Goenji, pero antes Fubuki-volteando a verle-¿Qué paso aquí?-dijo viendo el desorden.

-Luego te cuento, créeme es una larga historia.

-Bien, como tu quieras.

-Pero si gustas yo lo acomodo, por una parte fue mi culpa.-

-Tranquilo yo lo hago.-

-Bien, gracias-dijo Fubuki sonriendo. Luego se dirijio al portal que habia abierto Goenji.

-Primero debo ver atrás del mostrador, a veces Shirou-chan deja cosas ahí -¿Qué demonios?-dijo viendo como un frasco con el nombre de Ichirouta Kazemaru se movia agitadamente, vaciándose llenándose, y cambiando de color constantemente-Ba, pobre chico-dijo tomando el frasco y depositandolo en su lugar.

Fin.


End file.
